The present invention relates to a cooling storage cabinet whose opening is openably closed by slidable doors.
Hitherto, in the kind of cooling storage cabinet, for example, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 3-27835, a storage chamber for receiving articles is constructed in a heat insulating housing whose upper surface is opened and the opening on the upper surface of the heat insulating housing is openably closed by slidable doors.
Each door is constructed in such a manner that one or double glazings is fitted into a door sash made of resin or aluminum. The sash is slidably arranged into rail portions formed on the edges of the opening of the heat insulating housing.
When the cooling storage cabinet is placed outside, air around the door glazing surface is cooled and condensation occurs due to a temperature difference between internal and external temperatures of the door glazing. Particularly, under conditions of high humidity in the summer season, there is a problem that the amount of condensation increases and it results in soil around the cooling storage cabinet.
In order to solve the above problem, when the opening is closed by a heat insulating material having good heat insulating properties, a problem sometimes occurs in that the opening cannot be opened or closed due to a difference in dimension.